


Joke's On You

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [33]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Joke's On You

He watches the hospital rush her into the OR, he gets pushed back.

“You can’t go here, sir.” But the words don’t register as he still tries to push through, telling the nurse that she was his wife and he wasn’t going to leave her side.

“Sam, you know you can’t go in there.” He feels his brother’s hand on his arm. He turns around as if he was going to punch Nate, but instead he pulls him in for a hug.

“Nathan, I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to her. This is my fault, I’m the reason she’s in there right now. If I pushed a little harder maybe she would’ve backed down. But that pout…” His voice trails.

“I know, Sam. I know.”

It almost felt like a day, infact it’s five hours before someone gets out.

“Mr. Drake?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Dr. Morgansten. I just wanted to inform you that her wounds were much more severe than we had anticipated. She needed a blood transfusion, but she is alive.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief only to be upset again.

“But…”

There is always a, why did he think otherwise?

“She’s in a coma. I’m sorry.”

“Can you tell me where she is.”

The doctor leads him to the ICU, where she’s lying there with tubes and machines coming out of her. He feels himself get weaker, his legs are going to give away. Nate holds him up the best he can as he leads his brother to her room.

He sits at her side and cries. He cries for an hour, cries until Nate excuses himself and goes home. He holds her hand apologizing profusely for his stupid decision. He knows that if she was awake that she’d blame it all on herself. She probably will when she comes out of this.

She recovers quickly, within a week she’s out of her coma, but there is a catch, there’s always a catch. She doesn’t remember him, she doesn’t even know where she is.

“Who are you? Where am I? What is this? WHAT IS GOING ON?!” The panic in her voice only makes him panic.

How is he supposed to answer any of her questions? How is he going to cope with the fact that she has forgotten him? He expected her to recover, but he didn’t expect that she was going to forget him.

“My names is Samuel Drake.” I-I’m your husband.”

It took a while before he got a response from her, before any of the information sunk in.

“But where am I? What are these things attached to me? What happened?” She’s trembling and his first instinct is to reach out for her hand and comfort her,  but she pulls away.

He should’ve expected this. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. He doesn’t know how to tell her that she’s in a hospital, what happened to put her there and how it’s because of him that she’s here in the first place.

“You’re in a hospital. You got hurt, really badly. You were rushed here and treated. You’ve been in a coma for about a week.” Which he thought to himself was not that long of a time for her to forget him.

“What happened to me? Like how did I get hurt?

Sam looked at her for a bit, searching for the right thing to say that won’t make her hate him.

“I took you on a mission with me, for my job, which is very dangerous. I refused to take you, but you insisted. You just have the cutest pout and know how to get your way. I should’ve known better, I should’ve left without telling you. You fell off a building, not high enough to kill you, but high enough to cause serious damage. It was my fault, all of this is my fault.”

She reaches out for his hand and smiles sweetly. She rarely smiles like that unless she’s pulling a fast one on him.

“Sam, Captain, I’d never blame you for this. It was me that pushed it, I wanted to go with you. I don’t want you beating yourself up over it.”

At first it didn’t register to him, that she had called him Captain.

“Wait, what did you call me?”

“Sam.”

“No, after.”

Her smile widens as she enunciates it, “Captain.”

“You goddamn…”

He pulls his hand from hers and starts to blurt out every obscenity that he could. She only laughs as he paces back and forth in the room, cursing at himself and then at her.

“You think this is funny? You could’ve died. You had to get a blood transfusion, you were in a fucking coma and you think this is funny? I-I have to go.”

Sam storms out of the room and begins to dial Nate’s number.

“Nathan, she’s awake.”

“That’s great, Sam.”

“Well it depends on how you define great.”

“What happened?”

“Well, she comes out of it and starts to ask who I am, that she doesn’t know where she is. I mean it scared the shit out of me, Nathan.”

“Sam, are you ok?” The concern in Nate’s voice only meant that she was going to have to angry men and possibly Elena on her about the stunt she just pulled.

“She was faking it. She apparently thought it was funny to mess with me.”

“That’s sick, even for her.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, two can play at this game, right?” Nathan begins to give Sam ideas that would absolutely crush her, to get her back. The cheating one was too much, even for this stunt, telling her Sam had a heart attack because of the shock and died, was too unbelievable, so they go with what will hurt her without having her stabbing people.

“Works for me.”

Sam hangs up and waits for his brother to arrive. He knows she’s already stew on what she had said earlier.

The two walk into her room quietly. Nate talks first. “Y/N, what you did to my brother is low, even for you. Do you have any idea how long he stayed here. He was here through the whole thing, through the moments you flatlined through the machine failures and he stayed strong when they found the tumor in your brain.

“What?!” She struggles to sit up in bed and looks over to Sam. He averts her eyes and she looks back to her brother in law.

“I have a tumor?”

“Yeah, apparently they found a mass during the X-Rays and decided to do a Catscan and then an MRI. Frankly we’re surprised you recovered so quickly. That’s why he believed you. You destroyed him. I know my brother enough to know that he will never forgive you for this.”

She begins to cry. Her eyes redden and swell as she begs for forgiveness, but instead she is met with their laughter.

“What’s so funny? This is fucking serious.”

“Yeah, so is waking up from a coma and lying to your husband about how you don’t remember him.” Sam stops laughing. “There is no tumor, babygirl. Nothing other than a long surgery and a blood transfusion.”

“You guys are assholes.” She crosses her arms and looks away.

“Takes one to know one.” Sam snapped.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t think that it would affect you like this. Honestly.” She starts to cry and Sam drops his shoulders.

“I think we’re even. I think both of us may have pushed it.” Sam walks up to her hugs her and gives her a kiss. “Never do this again.”

“I promise, Captain,” she whispers.

“Not here babygirl,” he groans.

“Trust me, we can and we will.”

“So, uh, are you two done here? I can leave right, you know before the make up sex happens.”

“Please,” the two say in unison.”

“You guys are sick.” Nate shakes his head and leaves the two.


End file.
